Date
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: cisgirl!klaine get ready for their date (dont like cisgirl, dont read) rated T because paranoid. COMPLETE NOW A TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I LOVE cisgirl!klaine (Well I love any klaine really) so I decided to write** **one**.

"Hey, Burt" I smiled politely at my girlfriend's dad.

"Hey Blaire, you pickin' up Kate for your date?" He asked, taking off his cap and rubbing his bald head.

"Yes sir" I replied, smiling wider at the thought of my date.

Kate and I had been dating for two years now. Kate is the head cheerleader at Mckinley and now that we're seniors, she is at the hight of popularity, even though she is a lesbian. Homophobia is a huge problem at our school but lots of jocks think lesbians are hot. I hate people looking at us as if we're from a bad porno, but whatever keeps us from getting hurt.

Kate is the most gorgeous and most thoughtful person I know. Even though she is the head cheerleader, she is far from a bitch. I couldn't believe when she asked me, the library nerd, out on a date those two years ago to breadstix, but here we are now.

"She's in the shower gettin' ready, you know how she is" Burt said rolling his eyes

"Yeah, I know" I grinned, "Well, I'll just go"

"Have fun on your date" Burt shouted as I left the garage.

"Thank you" I returned.

I entered the Hudson-Hummel house and walked down the stairs to the basement.

When the Hudson's moved in, Kate was adamant that she was not sharing a room, especially with a boy. Kate liked everything very pristine and she was not having a boy mess up her skin creams, so thus, she was moved into the basement. It turned out that the basement was perfect for Kate, it was spacious and they even sectioned some of the room off and converted it into an en-suite so Kate didn't have to trudge up and down the stairs all the time.

Before I opened the door I decided to fix my outfit first. I had a plain midnight blue, strapless t-shirt on with a white lace short-sleeved jacket over it and light blue skinny jeans with white ankle converse. I also had my hair down for once so it reaches slightly passed my shoulders, but I clipped the sides up with some bobby pins, save it getting in my face. Kate always says she likes my curls down, but I find them annoying so I always have my hair in a pony tail. I thought I would please her for this date.

Glancing down at my watch I saw it was nearing two pm, perfect. It was summer break, that's why our date was early today. Our date wasn't really a date at all, just a stroll through our local park and maybe some ice cream afterwards, but I always like to call our outings, dates.

I took at deep breath and opened the door. I always feel nervous whenever I'm with Kate, she just takes my breath away.

Looking around the room I see the bed with blue silk made perfectly and her outfit laid neatly upon it, but with no Kate, so I figured she was still in the shower. I walked further into the room and had the intention of just sitting on the bed waiting. However, being the klutz I am, I stubbed my toe on Kate's vanity on the way passed, where I hissed in pain. I must have been loud as Kate shouted,

"Blaire, is that you?"

"Yes, honey" I answered.

I heard the familiar sound of the shower shutting off and I sat on the blue sheets, crossing my right leg over the left, swinging then lightly as, due to my height, my feet were unable to touch the floor.

The en-suite door clicked open and Kate entered the room in only her matching lace pink panties and bra, her emerald green belly ring glistening in the light. My eyes widened, even though I had seen her naked multiple times, I'm still shocked by her perfect body.

Kate has very pale skin. Not the sickly pale skin though, the beautiful, porcelain doll, kind of skin. No scars or marks, except for her birth mark that is slightly darker than the rest of her which rests on her right shoulder blade. Her mousey brown, impeccably straight hair, which flows gracefully down until passed the middle of her back. Then there is her eyes. The eyes that I have forever been getting lost in since I first saw her when I transferred to Mckinley. There are all types of blues, greens and greys mixed in to the giant orbs which swirl into an ocean of colour, with flecks of gold swimming in there, also. I had to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Her eyes twinkled and she smirked slightly, realising what affect she was having on me. She strutted towards me, and halted when my eyes were right in front of her perky breasts. I swallowed with an audible gulp and stared at the masterpieces ahead of me. She teased me for a few more moments then knelt down to peck me on the lips, pulling away before I was able to reciprocate.

"Later" Kate said in a hushed tone

Kate stood up swiftly and twirled on her foot to walk towards her vanity, giving me the opportunity to admire the perfect globes of her rear end that God had gifted her.

She gracefully sat down on her vanity stool and began brushing her silky hair. Our eyes met when she looked at my through her mirror.

"Hey, baby" She grinned

"Hi" I whispered

She giggled in reply and then there was comfortable silence whilst she got dressed. Kate was wearing one of my favourite outfits of her's. A plain white t-shirt, tucked into a cream skirt that was decorated with roses, which cut of in the middle of her thigh and a lightweight pink long-sleeved blazer with a grey bag and sandals. She truly was stunning.

Once she had finished getting dressed she grasped my hands in her soft ones and pulled me up from the bed so we were standing, my arms automatically resting on her hips, and hers coming around my neck. There wasn't a huge height difference, but it was noticeable.

She smiled down and me and leaned in, closing her eyes, she slightly puckering her glossed lips and I mimicked her movement so our lips touched.

Our first kiss had been on that night at breadstix, it wasn't fireworks or blazing passion. It was soft, comfortable and felt like home, just like all our kisses do.

I moved my right hand up her body to cup her baby soft cheek and deepened the kiss, our lips perfectly locking together. I could hear her inhale heavily, and that's when oxygen was necessary. I pulled away first, but stayed in her personal space and breathed in the scent of her mother's old perfume. She was first to break the silence.

"So, are you ready for our date" She asked, playing with my lace jacket

"You bet I am" I breathed.

**A/N Let me know if I should write a chapter on their date**


	2. Chapter 2

**A**/**N So I was asked to carry on this one shot and I will not disappoint, so here goes(:**

Waving goodbye to Burt, Kate and I headed to the park. Our arms swayed back and forth and our knuckles grazed each others now and then. The sun was beating down on us, making a silhouette of our bodies on the gravel below. Even Kate's shadow is perfect, how is that possible?.

"Babe" Kate said, interrupting my thoughts,

"Sorry, what did you say?" I shook my head, blushing. She giggled that melodic laugh she has which is music to my ears.

"I said" she drawn out, "That this looks like a perfect place to sit and relax"

I hadn't even realised we were at the park, let alone under an old oak tree. I looked around at the scenery, Kate was right, this is a perfect place.

The tree provided even shade that we didn't have to squint, but it was still warm. The tree was surrounded by lush grass, that seemed to go on for miles, and there were scatters of bluebells placed randomly around the tree. You could hear children's bell-like laughter in the distance, but there was no people in sight. I hummed in delight and plonked myself on the grass. Kate, as always, sat more gracefully than me, sitting opposite me and crossing her legs, pulling her skirt in between her legs so I couldn't see anything. _Damn it._

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Kate questioned, looking at me through her eyelashes, picking self-consciously at the grass.

"How perfect you are" I answered truthfully, sighing dreamily.

"Blaire" she whispered, "You cant say things like that" She ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion, how can someone so perfect not think they are?.

"Because" She murmured, going back to picking the grass.

"Invalid response" I demanded lightly, she didn't let up. "Hey" I called, sitting back on my hands, straightening out my legs and swinging my foot so it tapped her knee. She sighed deep in her chest, and I grew more concerned with her silence.

"Baby" I cooed, crawling towards her and settling on my knees. I clutchedher hand softly in mine and pulled it away from the grass. "What's the matter?" I asked, worried.

"Why are you still with me?" She finally looked at me, her eyes stormy. I was completely shocked and thrown off by the loaded question.

"Woah" I breathed, "Where's this coming from?" This isn't a side I got to see often, she was usually poised and confident, not insecure, especially about out relationship.

"We've been together over two years, sweetheart, I'm still with you because I love you" I tried to reassure.

"Exactly" she quipped, "two years, surely you're bored with me, now"

"Are you bored with me?" I asked, cupping her face and both hands, swiping my thumb back and forth on her sharp cheekbone.

"Of course not" she gasped, "Never"

"Then why would I be bored with you?" I countered tenderly

She bit her bottom lip tightly between her teeth, a quirky habit she had on the rare occurrence that she got nervous. There was a slight breeze, making the leaves above us rustle, but it wasn't cold. I removed my hands from her face and sat in our original position, but I made sure to rest my hands on her knees, whilst I listened intently.

"Well, you're like, smart and stuff" She waved her hands around, "Don't you want someone whose intelligent, someone who reads books, someone who can keep up with you" she trailed off.

"Baby, listen" I ordered, "You may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but you're my crayon" I smiled, "And when we get out of this cow town, you are going to be the most brightest and shining star that this world has ever been blessed with, okay?" I continued,

"You think so?" She whispered, eyes wide and glistening

"I know so" I confirmed. "Oh" I extended, "And as far as keeping up with me goes, Im pretty sure you're way past me" I grinned.

She smirked, catching on to my innuendo. She pushed lightly on my shoulders until I was laying fully on the grass, earthy smells filling my nostrils. Kate then proceeded to lay her own body on top of me, our chests pressing against each other and our legs entwined. Her hair flowed down and I pushed it gently behind her ears, her eyes closing at the touch.

She opened them slowing and I found myself getting lost in them, again. She pressed her forehead against mine in a loving gesture, and I couldn't help but close my eyes at the feeling. The feeling only lasted a short while until an even grater experience passed over me, Kate had began to press tiny butterfly kisses all over my face, my skin left tingling at the feeling and her lipgloss left residue in its wake, but I certainly was _not_ complaining.

"Since I'm way past you" She echoed, pulling back. "Are you sure you can keep up with me?" she teased

"Oh, I'm not sure" I replied dumbly, "Maybe we will have to see" I whispered, seductively

"Maybe we will" She replied, sealing our love with a kiss.


End file.
